Humanly Fairy World Angels/Quotes
:(Chloe's House) :Chloe: (sigh) Another day in Fairy World has once again kept my spirits high. :Ivan: I'll say. Fairy Con was a blast! Not an enemy in sight. Oh, I almost forgot, we got to get our report cards in by tomorrow. :Chloe: Don't remind me. I'm in enough stress thinking about it during that ride to the magical twirl. Rapidly turning you into anything and anyone second by second really gave me a headache. :Ivan: So, you have your report card ready by tomorrow, Timmy? :Timmy: No, I must have lost it during Fairy Con. No matter, I'll just wish it back. Cosmo? Wanda? (camera points to the fairies passed out asleep) Aw man. They're still knocked out by all that chocolate cotton candy. :Ivan: Guys, wake up. Timmy needs your help. :(Timmy, Ivan and Chloe did everything they could to wake them up; drums, bullhorn, loud phone ringtone) :Timmy: Hmm... What else is loud and obnoxious? :Ivan: Might as well as scream really loud. :(Timmy, Ivan and Chloe scream as loud as they could to wake their fairies up, but their still knocked out) :Chloe: Wow, they're seriously out cold. :Timmy: Guess I'm gonna have to get that report card without magic. :Chloe: Can we help? :Timmy: You two stay here and try to wake them up. I'll get my report card myself. (close up) And we all know what Mr. Crocker mentioned if I don't get it back. :(flashback; As Timmy is saying Mr. Crocker's words while he's seen speaking inaudibly) :Timmy: "If you don't return this report card back by tomorrow, Turner, you will be expelled and all your friends will deeply despise you for being a lazy castaway. (mimics Crocker's laugh) FAIRIES!!" :(flashback over) :Timmy: If I ever imitate Crocker's voice again, smack me. (Chloe pulls up a bat) Not now! :Ivan: Where did you last see it? :Timmy: At Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker. :Chloe: Okay, you get your report card, we'll take care of our snoozing fairies. :Timmy: I'll see you guys later. ---- :(Fairy World) :Timmy: Okay, Fairy World is way crowded. There's no way I'll be able to get there single handed. I need some extra hands. Hmm... Ivan and Chloe can't help, because our fairies are still knocked out. There's gotta be another godchild who can help me. I know, Trixie. ---- :(Fairy World Bus shows up with Trixie, Tootie and Veronica) :Timmy: Thanks for helping me out. Say, not to be rude or anything, but why are you two here? You don't have fairies. :Trixie: I ask them to join the search party. :Tootie: We've heard about your report card problem, Timmy. :Veronica: So, Trixie suggested that you could use more than one hand. :Timmy: Thanks girls. :Tootie: So, this is Fairy World? :Veronica: Looks pretty. :Timmy: That's just a tip of the magic. If you two had a fairy by now, you would've seen how awesome Fairy Con was. :Trixie: Oh yeah. There was plenty of entertainment. And word of advice: Stay away from the mixed chocolate cotton candy. Say, that reminds me, where are Cosmo, Wanda and Poof? :Veronica: Yeah, and where's Ivan and Chloe with their fairies? They're normally with you on these little adventures of yours. :Timmy: The fairies are on Earth passed out from, as you've suggested earlier, the cotton candy. Ivan and Chloe are doing everything they can to wake them up. :Trixie: And that's why we're here? :Timmy: Exactly. :Tootie: So, where's your report card? :Timmy: Over there. At Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker. :Trixie: Isn't that the place owned by the April Fool? :Timmy: Yes. And I'll tell you right now. His place is overcrowded at this time a day. That's why I need your help. :Veronica: Just spilling the beans here, but I feels kind of awkward having the three of us working together. :Trixie: What's that suppose to mean? :Veronica: The most popular girl in school, along with her second rate sidekick, and a nerdy looking, but sweet girl working together. :Tootie: Look, I know we all had our differences in the past, especially when we were all of Timmy's potential love interests before I became his permanent girlfriend, but we should work together if we want to let our friend Timmy here stay in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Timmy: Alright, let's head inside, and I'll give each of you further instructions. :Trixie: Step aside, girlies. This could take a lot of stealth, and someone with a bask of popularity to complete this job. (catches up to Timmy) :Tootie and Veronica: (arms crossed) Hate... her! But, she means well. ---- :(Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker) :April Fool: (heard) Welcome to Uncle Knuckles Chuckle Bunker. Get ready to have your funny bones tickling, by the one and only (on-screen) April Fool. (cheering) Thank you. Thank you. Hey, I was just watching TV and a bumbling idiot, who was also the new student in school, was anxious to see his new classmates wanting to know his name. After the new student was in complete stress, he shouted out his name was 24. (laughter) I mean really, a person whose name is a number? What's up with that? :(air vent) :Trixie: (heard) Okay, all we have to do, is create a distraction to the crown, so Timmy can get his report card without being caught. :Tootie: (heard) Is this the way to another side? :Trixie: (heard) No! Don't push through there. That's... :(vent starts to crack) :April Fool: A few minutes later, the idiots best friend sat next to him and told him something funnier than 24. :Cupid: (to himself) (sigh) It's 25, I've heard it before. :April Fool: The answer is 25. :(audience laughs) :Fairy 1: (laughs) How does everyone know? :April Fool: Now, to end this comedic day, we have prepared a song to all the kids on Earth. :(vent breaks; Trixie, Tootie and Veronica fall on the stage) :Fairy 2: Oh, thank goodness. They've scared away the B-Gs. Too much B-Gs. :Tootie: (nervously laughs) Whoops. :Veronica: Big whoops. :Fairy 3: Are you the new entertainment? :Fairy 4: We need a catchy song if we want to leave. :Tootie: (to Trixie) Any ideas? :Trixie: Just one. (points to a fairy holding a saxaphone) Hit it. :(jazz music plays) :Girls Go Out And Play :(Trixie, Tootie and Veronica in Jazz outfits started singing) :♪ Trixie: Magical being of Fairy World, let us in your ears♪ :♪ Veronica: If you're not listening right now, we'll shred in tears♪ :♪ Tootie: The stories of your godchild's wishes that you grant all day♪ :♪ All: The boys volunteer to do their stuff, while the girls go out and play♪ :(as the girls are singing to get the fairies attention, Timmy makes his way to get his report card) :♪ Trixie: Ivan Prestonovich makes a special wish♪ :♪ Tootie and Veronica: Mm-hmm :♪ Tootie: His heart is like pancakes on the dish♪ :♪ Trixie and Veronica: With maple syrup on top♪ :♪ Trixie: He's kind enough to finish last :♪ Veronica: Yet, sometimes he speaks way too fast♪ :♪ All: While all the boys go out and save the day♪ :♪Making us relaxed and to out and play♪ :♪ Veronica: (Going out to play) :♪ All: While all the boys go out and save the day♪ :♪Making us relaxed♪ :♪Making us relaxed and to out and play♪ :(instrumental solo) :(Timmy gets his report card and listens to the rest of the song) :♪ Tootie: Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands♪ :♪ Trixie: His mom and dad and babysitter's always giving him commands♪ :♪ Veronica: Doom and Gloom up in his room, broken intently♪ :♪ All: His magical little fish who grant his every wish, in reality♪ :♪ Tootie: (Are his fairies) :♪ All: While all the boys go keep their foes at bay♪ :♪Making us relaxed♪ :♪Making us relaxed and to out and play♪ (X2) :♪Have a nice day♪ (X2) :(all blow a kiss ending the song; curtains drop; fairies cheer and clap) :Betty: Go cousin Veronica. (to Schnozmo) Looks like I found something she's better at than me. ---- :(outside Fairy World) :Timmy: Wow, that was awesome. Who knew you three would make a great singing trio? :Tootie: You really think so? :Timmy: I know so. Also, I was able to get my report card. :(girls cheer) :Veronica: I hope we get home soon. This suit is starting to blind my eyes. :(Trixie softly laughs) ---- :(Chloe's House) :Timmy: Great news, guys, I was able to get my report card. :Ivan: That's great! Now you won't be expelled. :Chloe: And you came just in time too. We were able to finally wake our fairies up. :Astronov: All we needed was a bowl of noodle soup. :Neptunia: From now on, I'm sticking to a mixture of peanut butter and chocolate. :Sunny: No telling that's not going to be any different. :Wanda: So, what's this about your report card, Timmy? :Timmy: (talking fast) Well, I've realized I've left it in The April Fools comedy building, Ivan, Chloe and I did everything we could to wake you guys up, so I can get the report card back by magic, but you all were out cold. So, I had to improvise by calling Trixie who brought along Tootie and Veronica to help out. We all went to the Chuckle Bunker while the girls create a distraction by using their amazing singing, I was able to sneak in and get the report card without disrupting the show, and here I am. :Cosmo: You've lost me at "Well, I've realized." :Poof: We're just glad that you were able to do things without magic. :Timmy: Yeah, I deserve a medal. How about some of that noodle soup? :Cosmo: Here you go. :Timmy: Thanks. (takes a sip of the soup and passes out) :Wanda: Sport? :Sunny: Mister Cosmo, by any chance, did you put a little of that chocolate cotton candy in your soup? :Cosmo: He did say he wanted a medal. Besides, he deserves a rest anyway. :Astronov: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Cosmo. It's been a long day for all of us. :Neptunia: (pulls up chocolate cotton candy) How's about one more for the day? :(everyone takes a bite and falls asleep; screen fades to black; The April Fool pops up) :April Fool: Good night, everybody! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!